1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grooming devices.
2. Prior Art
Various compact combs and grooming devices are known in the prior art for being carried in a purse or a pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,202 to Arbree discloses a makeup kit with a hinged cover locked by a pair of tabs. A comb is attached to a rear edge of the kit. It is relatively thick and bulky for being carried in pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,842 to Karlsberg discloses a comb in the size and shape of a credit card. Depressed rectangular areas on opposite sides of the comb provide gripping areas for removing it from a wallet. U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,142 to Taylor discloses a folding comb hinged to fold in half along the plane of the comb. U.S. Pat. No. 940,532 to Jacobs discloses a comb with a mirror on its spine for checking the user's appearance. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,176 to Tsai discloses a comb with a removable sheath.
Prior art combs are limited to only combing hair or applying makeup. They cannot perform other grooming functions. Further, they each have teeth of the same length. If the teeth are spaced closely for dry hair, they are too close for wet hair and might snag. If the teeth are spaced for wet hair, they are too far apart for evenly combing dry hair. Although the credit card comb is small enough to fit into a wallet, it cannot actually function as a data card.